


Красный шёлковый халат

by Tinumbra



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор и Мастер обсуждают одежду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный шёлковый халат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Silk Dressing Gown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115606) by CornGold. 



> События происходят после эпизода "Черная орхидея", в котором камеру выключили в тот момент, когда Доктор начал распахивать свой Красный Шелковый Халат. Эта зарисовка - моя месть.

– Шелковый халат? – переспросил Мастер недоверчиво. –  _Красный шелковый халат?_  
  
– И? – Доктор явно чувствовал себя неуютно. – Я неплохо в нем смотрелся, если уж на то пошло.  
  
– Представляю, – он окинул Доктора откровенно оценивающим взглядом и зловеще ухмыльнулся.  
  
– О, прекрати.  
  
– М-м, – одобрительно пробормотал Мастер. Его глаза снова пробежали по телу Доктора, на этот раз медленнее, – красный… шелк…  
  
– Прекрати сейчас же! – щеки Доктора слегка порозовели.  
  
– Знаешь, о чем я думаю, Доктор?  
  
– Э… нет. И не уверен, что хочу знать.  
  
– Я думаю, ты носишь слишком много одежды.  
  
– Да неужели.  
  
– Нет, ты только посмотри на себя, – Мастер выразительно махнул рукой в направлении Доктора, – высокий и симпатичный, ты, вероятно, строен и атлетически сложен; но по тебе этого никто не скажет. Потому что ты просто одна длинная бежевая полоса.  
  
– Что-что?  
  
– В сущности, ты так же плох, как и Четвертый, который ходил с ног до головы замотанный в бордовую шерсть.  
  
–  _Прости, как ты сказал?_  Четвертый? У меня есть имя, если ты не в курсе; нельзя так просто взять и обозначить меня номерами!  
  
– Ну конечно нельзя, – Мастер шагнул вперед и мягко погладил его по плечу. Доктор выглядел отчасти успокоившимся, отчасти настороженным, склоняясь больше ко второму. Особенно, когда Мастер шагнул еще ближе и потянулся, чтобы снять с него пальто. Доктор отпрыгнул, врезавшись прямиком в консоль ТАРДИС, и как-то несолидно при этом взвизгнул. Мастер шикнул на него, и, подойдя ближе, освободил руки Доктора из пальто.   
  
– Ну вот. Ты только посмотри на себя - уже лучше.  
  
– Знаешь, не тебе об этом судить, – начал Доктор сурово, но эффект был подпорчен, когда его голос подскочил на пол-октавы. – Ты вообще полностью замуровал себя в черный бархат.  
  
– Значит, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я разделся?  
  
Голос Доктора подпрыгнул на вторую половину октавы, – Нет!.. нет, я не… Я не это хотел сказать.  
  
Мастер ухмыльнулся.   
  
– Черное стройнит, – сообщил он пренебрежительно. – А вот этот конкретный оттенок бежевого – определенно, нет.  
  
– Мне нравится это пальто, – запротестовал Доктор, когда Мастер бросил вещь ему за спину, на консоль.  
  
– М-м… Х-м-м, – Мастер отступил, чтобы полюбоваться на вид без верблюжьего пальто, и одобрительно провел по бокам Доктора вниз до бедер. Тот дернулся от прикосновения и вцепился в консоль; он выглядел очень нервным. Губы Мастера растянулись в самодовольной улыбке.   
  
– Уже лучше, – повторил он. – Знаешь, полосатые брюки, по крайней мере, тебе идут. Но, как и в случае с пальто, я думаю, что это твое последнее тело внешне только выиграет, если убрать джемпер.  
  
Его руки скользнули вверх, вопросительно коснувшись кромки пуловера, и Доктор быстро сложил руки на груди; выглядел он при этом весьма решительно, если не сказать, по-детски упрямо.  
  
– Я не собираюсь его снимать.  
  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, как нелепо это звучит? Ну же, Доктор, чего ты боишься? – Доктор продолжал упрямо молчать, и Мастер усмехнулся: – Меня?  
  
– Конечно нет!  
  
– Тогда сделай одолжение.  
  
– Нет, благодарю покорно, – его голос был спокоен, но когда Мастер мягко погладил бедро Доктора круговым движением, тот снова дернулся. Мастер придвинулся чуть ближе, и Доктор выбросил руки вперед, чтобы схватить его за плечи, пытаясь (неудачно) удержать на расстоянии.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Доктор. Только ради меня.  
  
– Нет, нет, я… так не думаю.  
  
Мастер придвинулся достаточно близко для того, чтобы их бедра соприкоснулись. Доктор сглотнул.  
  
– Нет? Ты уверен? – он запустил обе руки под джемпер и скользнул ими ему за спину.  
  
Доктор поперхнулся воздухом. – Да… весьма уверен, спасибо…  
  
Мастер обнял Доктора и прижался к нему. Тот издал нечто среднее между стоном и писком, что в результате прозвучало как хныканье.   
  
– Не похоже, чтобы ты был уверен, – выдохнул Мастер и поцеловал его.  
  
В конце концов, джемпер оказался снят. Вместе со всем остальным.


End file.
